Time Travel with Captain Kirkland!
by PockyStalker
Summary: Tony brings home a time machine and Arthur finds out your an important part of his life. They send you back to his pirate-days, so you have to do everything they ask to get back to the present. M for language and... FRANCE-LIKE CONTENT A HONHONHON.
1. PrologueMonologueThingymajig

**Note:**

_This is my second fiction! I hope this is better. Lol, I think working on two fics is better than one because, well, you never know what might hit you. _

_Anyways, this story is about Tony, who just came back from his home. He brought a time machine and America takes an interest in it. _

_England looks at it and sees his pirate days, and find that something isn't happening correctly. _

_When you pass by, England remembers your face and tricks you into sending you back into time. _

_You don't want to, however, the damage is done and you can't go back without their help. _

_You can't do anything besides cope with all the shit. _

_So, here we go!_

* * *

><p>Alfred, the hamburger-loving American watched a special on TV about the supernatural. Sitting on his couch, he drank his Mountain Dew and ate his Ruffles while thinking of his best friend Tony. Tony's friends from back home found out that his spacecraft crashed and was broken, so they decided to take him back home. However, Tony knew he would miss Alfred, so he decided just to have a short visit to his planet, and told Alfred he would return as soon as he could. Sadly, this was a month ago, and no sign of Tony or anything extraterrestrial. So, Alfred was alone for most of the month, always reading Captain America and playing Battlefield Online with Kiku and Arthur. Alfred sighed, but little that he knew, Tony was coming back tonight and giving him a big surprise.<p>

As Tony landed his now-working aircraft as quietly as he could, he brought out a small glowing cube. He opened up the exit hatch and walked down from it, tip-toeing like Alfred when he told him this is what humans do when they want to be sneaky. Alfred, still watching TV, about to cry because he just saw a UFO caught on tape. He yelled out, "THAT WAS PROBABLY TONY!" Tony looked at him through the window and just though, "Wow, really? I guess I should just go in then." which was exactly what he did. Alfred, though, was caught off guard and opened up a drawer next to the couch and pulled out a NERF gun and shot Tony in the head. Alfred looked at Tony and Tony looked at Alfred. Soon their shocked faces turned into happy expressions and they both ran for each other so they they could embrace the other with an epic bromance.

"Dude! Where were you? You were gone for like...a MONTH!" Alfred said anxiously, with tears of joy now coming from his eyes.

The alien talked to him in his native language, one where Alfred is the only human that can understand it.

"Uh huh...hmm. Whoa, really? Dude! Duuuddee~" Alfred said after each time Tony said something. After Tony got done explaining, he showed him the small glowing cube he had with him. "Is this it?" Tony nodded. "It's a bit small..."  
>Tony walked around Alfred's house before going to the basement, which had barely anything in it anymore since the time Alfred tried cleaning it out.<br>Alfred followed him into the basement and questioned what was up. Tony replied that he had to show it to him tomorrow. There wasn't enough space for the device. Alfred still didn't get it. It was a small cube. Really, how was there not enough room? But then it hit him. Tomorrow, there was another world conference. So, Tony could set up the machine there, and then maybe Alfred could have his fun time with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_I think I'm gonna put "Can You Keep My Secret?" on hold until I get any good enough ideas. I mean, I have some, but I'm not very sure. _

_Anyways, this seems like a prologue/monologue/thingy-majig._

_So, yeah. I think I'll name it that. Like, LITERALLY because I can never tell the difference. _

_Anyways, next chapter will be up in just a couple hours (if mother doesn't come and watch me or if someone doesn't kick me off the computer)._

_Review, comments, ideas, help is very appreciated because I am a noob at this._

_Arigato~_


	2. Four Idiots, One Time Machine

**Note:**

_Sorry about the late upload, lol. _

_My mom actually was looking over my shoulder. After that, my sister kicked me off the computer. I am now typing at 10:25 pm, when I should have been asleep earlier. EDIT: My sister kicked me of again once more. Typing at 5:48 am now._

_Sadly, I'm off my sleeping schedule. Eeh, I'll just drink some coffee or tea in the morning._

_Anyways,_

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>When the world conference ended, Alfred looked around each corner of the hallway. The way was clear, and he signaled Tony to come over. Tony walked down the hallway ridiculously dressed in a suit and a blonde wig. Of course, it was Alfred's idea to dress him up like that.<br>"Do you have it?" Alfred asked. Of course, the answer was yes, but Alfred always liked the whole "you've the the stuff?" scene in the movies he's watched. Tony replied by holding out the bright cube to Alfred, in which he immediately snatched it upon seeing the glow.

"Dude, this technology is really stupid. It looks like the cube I see in the comics I read, but smaller. HAH! This technology blows!" Alfred said as he threw the cube at the wall. That's when the bright figure's side's opened up and unfolded itself. The squares latched onto the wall over and over again until the whole room's walls were gone, and all you could see was the night sky. The cube had opened up a large portal all over the room. Tony picked up the cube, which had folded itself back into it's original form, and placed it on the floor. He slightly tapped it and a button popped out on each side, each one a different color. Tony pressed the gray one, ad they were transported to his planet.

Tony talked to his friends, and they brought over a big machine, a chamber to attach to it, and a control pad. When all the equipment was prepared, Tony said goodbye to his planet and closed the portal.

"Dude...this is amazing." Alfred said, hypnotized with the shiny unknown metal in front of him. Alfred was anxious to try it out, so Tony took the control pad and typed in a date. Alfred looked at a screen attached to the machine and saw England on the floor, dressed in red while Alfred, joined by other men, looked down on him. England then started crying. "Whoa! This is the American Revolution! Tony, this is awesome! I wonder what else we cou-" Alfred stopped talking. He noticed a British man leaning against the door with a confused look on his face.

"Alfred! What the f-" Alfred stopped him by cupping his hand over Arthur's mouth.

"Shut up! Someone might hear!"

"Et oo ov me oo gid!" Arthur yelled under Alfred's hand. Alfred was confused and spent the next 30 seconds figuring out what Arthur said. He didn't know that his hand was still on Arthur's mouth, so as a last resort, Arthur bit his hand. HARD.

"OUCH! MOTHER EFF! That hurt!" Alfred yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, if you listened to me, this wouldn't have happened, would it?"

"I couldn't hear a thing you said!"

"Exactly."

Alfred felt mind-fucked. But he shrugged it off and followed Arthur as he walked toward the machine, examining it and trying to figure out it's purpose.

"What in the bloody hell is this crap?" Arthur questioned Alfred.

"This? This is the most amazing-spectacular-extraterrestrial-out-of-this-world technology you will ever see in your entire life." Alfred said, despite him dissing the technology earlier.

"Oh, really? Stop joking around." Ironically, everything Alfred said was completely true. Especially the "extraterrestrial-out-of-this-world" part. "Seriously. What is it?"

"It's a time-machine." Alfred simply stated, getting ready for what the Brit was going to scream at him.

"Huh? Oh, well. That's understandable." Arthur replied, calmly, not even showing one sign of acting. "Well, can you take me back in time then?"

Alfred looked confused. Arthur seemed to take it pretty well, actually. Usually he would be hot-tempered, or he would yell at Alfred for saying such a stupid thing, but it seems that he was OK with it, or maybe he just wanted to take it for himself?

"Well, if this thing really works...HAH! I can rub it in France's face when he sees how amazing this thing is compared to his technology!" Arthur thought up possible outcomes, most of which he was dominating over France or bragging.

"Hey! No, don't tell ANYONE! We have to keep this a secret!"

"Aiyaahh! WHAT IS THAT?" someone yelled. That familiar accent and voice belonged to a Chinese man, who was staring at the machine from the door, which was still opened. The Englishman and American looked shocked, they ran over to Wang Yao and stopped him from saying anything else. Occupied with keeping his mouth shut, they didn't notice a short Japanese man looking at the three strangely. The door was still open, and they brought him in too. After explaining the situation, the two Asian men spoke up and questioned what they could possibly do with it.

"Hey, Alfred. Maybe you can take me back to my pirate days?" Arthur asked.

"Wh-what? W-well I guess..." Alfred responded, even though he wasn't sure how he could have. "Tony, can you?"  
>The gray alien punched in a number on the pad and the screen started up once again. However, nothing appeared. Tony talked to Alfred in his language. Again, he was the only one who could understand it, so he had to explain.<br>"Oh, well. Tony says that unless he has something from this time connected to the past/future, then was can see it from that point of view, and it'd be waaay easier to use the time-machine." Alfred stated. It was confusing at first, but the other three nations understood.

"So, wait. If I put myself in there, then we could see it from my eyes?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. But all you need is something connected. For example~" Alfred walked over to him and plucked out a few hairs. Arthur flinched, about to yell at him, but realized there wasn't really any need to. Alfred moved over to machine and in the chamber, pushed a button. A small compartment opened. He turned to Tony and asked, "This it?" Tony agreed in his language and Alfred put the hair in. He stepped out of the chamber and Tony entered the same digits on the control pad once again. The screen powered up and had a shaky setting, as if a camera was being held poorly, but with effort. The screen had an amazing shot of the sky, cloud perfectly in place, birds flying around. The camera panned down, revealing a large wooden ship, obviously everyone knew that it was a pirate ship. People were on it, raggedly dressed, each of them having either a sword or pistol, and they were all talking, running around, walking, or just leaning over the boat and looking at the scenery.

"H-hey! I remember this day! Hah, amazing, I tell you." Arthur said.

"Wow. It Rooks rike a first-person shooter you Americans make." said Kiku.

"Hey, wha-"

They focused on the screen, Britain being confused. The ship's crew was yelling as another ship passed by. Cannons firing everywhere, other men hopping onto the ship. Everyone is fighting. The camera runs toward a door and it opens up to a ship's cabin. There are barrels of swords, an-

The screen shuts off. Britain looks at it, still confused. Everyone else just trying to start the screen back up.

"That's not going to help,"he stated. " That isn't right. There was supposed one more person on my ship."

"Yeah, not like 50 pirates jumped onto yours." Alfred sarcastically responded.

"DAMMIT, YOU GIT! This is serious!" Arthur yelled. Tony looked at the screen, then back at Arthur. Once again, he spoke in his native language, and Alfred translated what he said.

"Oh, Tony says that if there's something wrong with the past, then we have to send someone back."

"Yeah, but it was a girl. Really young. And everyone saw her."

"Huh? NO, ARTHUR. China and Japan have already found out about this machine. NO WAY am I letting a little girl near this amazing thing!WE HAVE TO KEEP THIS A SECRET!" Alfred flailed around in a tantrum for a bit then went to hug the engine. "NO NO NO NO NOOO!"

"If you guys want to keep it a secret, then maybe you should try closing and locking the door." said a female voice from across the room. She was leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, looking unimpressed at the four 20-year-old men that couldn't remember to lock a door. She wore a blue plaid skirt, pleated. She wore a polo as a top and a silver chain one her neck with a ring to serve as a charm. She never took the necklace off for some reason. The girl was famous from the nations' point-of-view, even though she herself wasn't one. However, people let her in as if it was some type of secret club, and she worked as an informer and stated ideas which helped to "world peace". For some reason, she didn't have a name. People took this as an advantage to call her whatever they wanted. France called her "Sweetheart", Alfred called her "dudette" or "kid", while Japan would call her "Otome-chan", since her saw her as a little sister, sharing his otakuism.

Once again, the nations stood shocked, the one who looked like he'd seen a ghost was Arthur. He faced away from the girl, and gestured the other nations to turn around with him.

"Let's send her back." Arthur said. It took a while to get it out, so he said it hesitantly.

"Rearry? Her?" Kiku questioned in his accent.

"Yeah, REALLY." Arthur responded, mocking his accent.

After the four men stopped talking, the girl, who was still there, now looked confused.

"Hey, you. Get in the chamber." Arthur grabbed the girl by the wrist and tried throwing her in. LITERALLY throwing the girl in. She yelled and cussed at Arthur.

"HEY! Don't fucking do that! You call yourself a gentleman? Jeez, no way am I going into that thing! Not even if I knew what that was!"

Everyone knew they had to get her in that chamber as quickly as they could. Japan had an idea. Kiku ran towards her and grabbed the necklace she wore.

"_Gomen ne, Otome-chan!" _He yelled at her. He threw the necklace into the chamber, which she desperately followed. The worried look on her face when she ran for the necklace was torture for the nations, but they had to do this. She was occupied with putting the necklace on until America took a step forward.

"Sorry about this, kid." Alfred said as he kicked her into the chamber while grabbing a few strands of hair. She was trapped as the closed the doors tightly.

"DAMMIT YOU GUYS WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I...!" The four ignored her as they punched in the numbers and a blue light gleamed and as she disappeared. Alfred took one strand of hair and put it in the compartment. The saw the screen power up, once again in a first person point of view, and watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Second chapterr~_

_:DD_

_Lol, so much detail lmfaoo. _

_Next chapter is where the action starts happening, and I should be done with that one in a few more hours. _

_STAY TUNED EVERYONE_

_Arigato for reading~!_


	3. Day One: Kirkland and Carriedo

**Note:**

_Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you for reading. Lol, you actually read it up to this far? _

_Oh, I love you. No, I'm serious. I love you. Come over here, gimm- gimme a big hug. _

_Aah, alright. _

_So then, this one's for you~_

_HERE WE GOO~_

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck~ Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. What the hell was that?"<em> She thought to herself. She found herself on a boat, tied up, leaning against a wooden pole that you would easily get splinters from. God, how much she hated splinters.

"Sir, I'm telling you. It's weird. She just appeared out of nowhere! Wearing those strange clothes and whatnot!" A man said.

"Are you guys fucking with me? I thought I told you guys to stop all that shit last week." Another one said.

The young girl looked up to find herself on a pirate ship, surrounded by fully-grown men dressed poorly. Variants of them wearing headbands, eye patches, you know the sort. Her eye caught the captain, who was dressed better than them. He wore a thick blue coat, and a hat with a bundle of feathers to match. He looked ridiculous, but it seemed fitting. She could only see the back of him, however. Forgetting about the setting, she wanted to get back to punch everyone in the face, so she decided to get the attention of the tall captain.

"Yo! Where the fuck am I?" She rudely questioned.

The tall man turned around and looked at her. "Well, she's pretty good-looking." He said as he put one finger under her chin. "Pretty good breast size too," She looked at him in astonishment as he looked at her with a suggestible idea. " Aha! What a short dress, don't cha think?" he exclaimed as he looked at her skirt. He had the idea to lift it up, but it was interrupted with a man yelled from the other side of the boat.

"CAPTAIN! It's the Spanish!"

"Fuck, at a time like this?" He sighed, irritated. "Everything's gotta piss me off today. Hey, you," He pointed at two of his crew members. "Take her to my sleeping chambers. Tie her up to the bed pole, will ya? After that, get back out here and help me deal with these guys." The two agreed by simply dragging her through a door in which the room had one large bed. Everything else was messy, however. It seemed like a young boy's room. They tied her up to the bed post as the captain ordered, and continued outside.

Yelling and screaming were clearly heard from the bedroom. _"Dammit. I have to escape...!" _A blue light flashed right next to her hip, where a knife appeared. _ "Whoa, that was weird." _She thought, but she had to waste no time. She adjusted her body and was eventually able to pick up knife. Quickly, the girl cut her bonds and quickly explored the room to look for anything useful. She found a barrel of swords before taking one and thought, "_This'll have to do."_

Walking out of the door, the girl quickly found herself being charged at by several men with knives. She remember she had the knife from the room and dropped her sword, taking out the knife, and the simple situation turned into a knife fight.

"Who the fuck is that?" A man said. He was dressed better than everyone else also, guessing from his holding his sword to the other captain's neck, she simply guessed he was the captain of the Spanish boat they were passing by. "Oh, well isn't she cute. Kirkland, why do you always get to have the good stuff?"

"And why do you always have to take it away from me?"

"Aha, that's exactly what I was about to do!"

The Spanish man gave off a signal to grab her, and once again she was captured and tied up. This didn't worry her anymore, but it just got annoying.

"Hey, take your hands off her! I found her, so she's mine."

"Well, I'm pretty sure pirate are supposed to take other people's property, right?" He looked at the young girl tied up and guarded by his men. "Rape, pillage and plunder, like we say." He winked at her as he put emphasis on the first word. "Let's make a deal. You give me the girl, and we stop fighting. How about that?" He turned to the blue captain.

"That's what you say. Then when you get her off my ship you release your cannons on us?" The blue one said, sensing a trap.

"C'mon, a Spaniard gives his word. I promise."

"Uh, hey! I'll go with him. Seriously. You didn't really give me a cake when I walked in. You just stared at my body." The girl bursted out. She didn't really care what side she went on, she just wanted to get home.

"Well, I guess it's settled. Everyone, back on the ship." The Spanish man ordered as he took some rope hanging from the ship and swung over to his. They others followed too, and they set down a bridge between the two large vessels for the girl to cross over. As she boarded the ship, the captain moved over to her. "Sweetheart, what's your name?" She said nothing. "Hmm, well, whatever. Mine is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Call me Captain Fernandez or Carrideo. I just wanted you to know my name. You'll be screaming either one later, by the way." He said as he walked away. A worried look formed on her face as they took off the rope that held her hands together. She was free to roam the ship now, but she didn't want to. She just stayed in one place, leaning over the edge and looking at the scenery. A blue light flashed on the boat's edge. She looked at the blue light while it disappeared and saw a small box. Suspicious of it, she took it and opened it up. Inside was a folded up note and a small earpiece.

The note read:

_Aha..hey...  
><em>_ Uh, sorry about the whole "sending-you-back-in-time" thing.  
><em>_ Arthur told us that you were supposed to be part of this timeline, so to avoid anything messing up in the future, we had to send you back.  
><em>_ Oh, and the earpiece. Tony gave it to me just right now. Put it in you ear and slightly tap it. You can talk to us from there, alright?  
><em>_ Oh an||~\  
><em>_ Hey, Otome-chan! Gomenasai about taking the necklace from you! I jus||~~\  
><em>_ Sorry about that. Japan was here and pushed me off the notepad. Damn pen. Now we can't erase it, so can you ignore that? Than-~||\  
><em>_ OI! Don't screw anything up! This is my past, and it could impact your future! Everything could go awry so i||~/_

The note ended, and she chuckled a bit. Taking the earpiece and turning it on, she heard the voices of six different men this time.

_"Oh, hey! It's on! Guys, guys! It's on!" _Came through the earpiece.

"God, you people. When I get back there, I SWEAR!"

_"No time. Hey, get in the cabin. The door to your right, and STAY THERE." _Arthur explained.

"Huh? What? No, I can't do that!"

_"Hey, this is my past. I know how everything goes. You screw up, so does everything in the future. Listen to me."_

The young girl had no choice but to follow his orders. When she did, she sat on the chair and waited. After waiting a few minutes, a man burst through the door and grabbed her. She was too in shock to respond. That guy got her gooooddd. After that, they swung across another rope and landed on another boat, the man holding onto her yelling, "Captain! Mission accomplished!" and setting her down.

"Good!" the blue pirate said as he swung across another rope and landed. "Everyone's off the ship. Let's go!" The boat released it's sails and quickly pulled away from the Spanish ship. The captain looked at the girl they rescued. "Now, that wasn't so hard. I'd like to see the look on their faces when they found out she's gone. Say, what was your name again?"

"I never said it. I don't have a name."

"Strange. I'll call you whatever then. You must be tired. You should go eat something, and then go to sleep. Choose between the cabin or the sleeping quarters to spend the night." he said before walking away, but stopped for a moment. "Oh, hey. My name's Arthur Kirkland. Captain Kirkland is what I'm addressed as on this ship." He started for the bedroom once again and disappeared inside.

* * *

><p><em> "Psst. Heeey, wake up."<em>

The girl woke up to the sound of Alfred's voice. She got up out of her hammock and went outside to stare at the night sky. While she did this, she and Arthur talked to each other.

"You are fucking sending me back. SEND ME BACK!" She ordered, quietly though. She didn't want to wake anyone up.

_"No. We're not sending you back until you fix this timeline!"_

"When I get back there..." The girl knew that threatening them wouldn't send her back, so she kept her mouth shut.

_"Anyways, let's inform you what's gonna happen."_

"I think I can do it all myself. Anyways, how long am I staying here?"

_"Uh..." _Arthur mustered up the courage to say it. "_10 days..."_

"WHAT?" She said, a bit angry and worried.

_"Come on, it's not that long. Really." _Arthur replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but...these pirates! They're perverted and they all look at me funny!"

_"Hah, I don't even want to tell you what happens on the 10th day..." _Arthur muttered, but she heard it clearly.

"Say what? WHAT? What happens on the 10th day? ARTHUR!" she yelled. After that last "Arthur", the earpiece shut itself off. She was on her own now. Today made Day One, and if this wasn't the worst, she didn't know what would happen. She sighed and dragged herself back to the hammock, getting ready for the next nine days...

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Chapter 3, DONE! (:_

_So yeah, that first scene came from a doujin. Ooh, UKUS. _

_http : / / i - am - canada . tumblr . com / post / 5106726675_

_Actually, this whole story was inspired by that. Ahaha, shush._

_DON'T JUDGE ME. _

_Sooo, derp. I think I'll go work on "Can You Keep My Secret?"_

_Review, ideas, corrections, blah blah blah_

_ARIGATO~!_


	4. Day Two: I can't think of a name lol

**Note:**

_Why ello there, love. _

_Ahah, so I don't really think I have anything to say. _

_Psssh ok. HERE WE GOO!_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>HEEEEYYY! CAPTAIN SAYS TO WAKE UP!" yelled a man. "MAN YOUR STATIONS! COME ON, MEN!"

All the men woke up quickly, putting on their shoes, some falling out of their hammocks. They shifted along with the ship. Every men on the ship was awake now...every man, though.  
>She buried her head under her pillow. She barely got any sleep last night since Alfred woke her up.<p>

"Uhhnng..."

Three men stopped to look at her. Their captain would be furious, and she was just a young girl! She couldn't handle something like that! They tried their best to pick her up, however, she anchored herself down on the hammock, complaining, groaning, sometimes she'd start laughing too. The men were actually having fun and were enjoying themselves, teasing and trying to intimidate her to get off and get to work, but she'd always just grab onto the hammock. Playtime ended when they spotted their captain staring at them strangely. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Would you like another place to sleep?" She nodded. The hammock was actually uncomfortable, but it was the best she had. He whispered to the three men and they detached the hammock. They carried it, along with her on it, out the door, and into the captain's sleeping quarters. She started giggling and the men started laughing and chuckling as they set her down onto the bed. She fell asleep once again from the sound of a music box playing next to her.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the sound of men yelling. Gunshots fired, metal hit metal, and screams of victory and violence were exchanged. She took her time getting ready for what would happen once she stepped outside. She took a sword and remembered the knife that was given to her by the guys back home. Looking around, she found a pistol, but never really knew how to function an old-fashioned one, so she left it. Without hesitation, the door was kicked open and she was greeted by a sword about to hit her face. She crouched, punched the man in the...yeah...and ran once again. Attack, dodge, attack, guard, rinse and repeat. Eventually, they were able to throw many bodies overboard and the other ship retreated.<p>

Victory seemed to be an everyday thing for these guys.

The girl spotted Kirkland and walked up to him.

"Jeez, what was that about?" she questioned.

"Pirates pirating Pirates. Yeah, there's such thing." he said as he gave her a smirk. The girl just looked over to the other ship, which all the men were yelling. "Hey, you're pretty good with a sword...for a girl."

She raised one eyebrow and gave off an irritated expression. How sexist! What kind of man says that to her? He put his finger under her chin just like before and lifted it, along with her head, so that he could look into her eyes. "Hey, I think I've got a nickname for you." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, this time even closer. "_Sweetheart~_"  
>She slightly blushed from the interaction, but she eventually got her mind together and pushed the captain away.<p>

"No. That one's taken."

"Really? By who?"

"You might know him. A guy named Francis Bonnefoy." She smiled, waiting for his response, which was his eyes getting wide and turning away.

"So, where are you from?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "We've only known each other for while, hmm? I think I should know more about you. You're very interesting."

_"Heyy~ Say you're from Chinaa, aru!"_

"I'm from..."

_ "China! CHIINNAAA! HOME OF PANDAS!"_

"A place that isn't important."

_"...sadness, aru."_

"A place that isn't important? Hah, like i'd believe that. It'd probably filled with riches or crops. If you told me, I'd invade the place for my own. Heh."

_China sulked while America put his hand on his shoulder and Japan patted his back._

"Wow, you are a real douchebag. You must've had a bad childhood. Hah." She replied, mocking him. The captain wasn't offended or annoyed. He took the words as if it was a regular statement. The captain turned around again but passed her, not giving any eye contact. The captain walked to his room and shut himself in.

_"Hey, you have to follow him. The door is unlocked. Go after him."_

"Fuck, are you serious? THAT'S A BEDROOM."

_"Just listen to me. Won't you ever stop disagreeing with the person who knows what's supposed to happen?"_

She had to follow his orders, even though she didn't want to. After listening to what he had to say, the girl walked over and entered the room. The captain was on the bed, laying down on his back. His coat was on the floor , along with his hat. His shoes were in the corner of the room. The captain immediately noticed her and questioned why she was there.

_"Ask him if he's ok."_

"You okay?

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" He said as he turned his head toward her.

_"Leave the room. SLOWLY."_

She turned around and was about to open the door.

"Hey, wait. Where are you going?" He asked. The captain got up from his bed and walked over to the young girl.

_"Ooh, England-san. You seem to have taken an interest in her."_

_ "Shut up!"_

He pushed her against the wall.

"You're not very good at answering questions, are you? Your name, where you came from, why you're here. You just never answer them or give a ridiculous answer." He moved his body closer that one of his legs were in-between hers. "C'mon, answer me." He smirked, while she tried keeping a straight face. She blushed wildly, blinking, trying to make eye contact but she couldn't. That smile, those eyes, there was no way she could look at him without feeling something. Damn sexy British accent.

_"Hah! Arthur! Your so seductive!" Alfred said. _

_ "Shut up, wanker! Hey, listen, what you've gotta do is- "_

_ "HAH! Don't listen to him! FUCK HIM! LITERALLY! HAVE THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE, YOU VIRGIN!" _

_ Everyone there was arguing about what she was supposed to do, but she came up with one conclusion by herself. _

"Get the hell away from me, fucktard." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away, turned around, and walked out the door.

_ "T-that's exactly what she was supposed to do. Good job!" Arthur congratulated. _

_ "HAH! Arthur the Pirate just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T- WAUH!" _

_ Arthur punched Alfred in the face as hard as he could. _

_ "Shut up, git. She's not that type of girl, that's all."_

_ "Aiyaah, that was a short day. It's already sunset over there, aru."_

_ "Hey, we're going to sleep for the day. See ya tomorrow."_

As the line cut off, the girl walked to the edge of the boat once again. Everyone was getting ready for bed and the sun quickly set.  
>When everyone was gone, she started singing to herself.<p>

_"nani mo nai koto ga shiawase na no nara_

_kono sekai kara boku wo tsure satte yo _

_boku wa waratteta kimi wa naiteita _

_makkurana keshiki ga tsuzuiteta..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_It's hard to tell if this was a short chapter or not. LOOOL._

_OH SNAP! Iggy's getting grabby! xD_

_Oh, and the song that you're/the girl was singing is Lost Story. _

_Translation:_

_If all our happiness is lost, what else can we lose at this cost. Take me away from this cruel world and leave me here to die in the darkness. I tried to smile as you cried, hearing your voice from far behind I'm lost inside this pitch black scenery forever..._

_One of my favorite VOCALOID songs, actually. Sung by Miku Hatsune, but I like the Akiakane version better. _

_Look it up, it's nice~ :DD  
>Anyways, Day Two = crossed off my list. (:<em>

_Lolol, what do I call this chapter? _

_xD_

_UNANSWERED QUESTIONS_

_or_

_PIRATE ENGLAND GETS REJECTED_

_Do a vote, or something, lol. xD_

_Review, blah blah you know the routine. (x_

_ARIGATO~! _


	5. Day Three: Spain Makes a Cruel Joke

**Note:**

_CHAPTER 5, Day Three. _

_Whoa, I didn't think I'd last this long, lol. _

_COOLIO. _

_So yeah, peoples that are reading:  
>I LOVE YOU ALL.<br>AGAIN. :DD _

_Let's goo~!_

* * *

><p>The young girl opened up her her eyes to see that it was just sunrise, and none of the crew had waken up yet. She was sitting on a chair that she took from the lower cabin right next to her hammock. She liked the stars she saw each night, now. She had never seen such brightness in the night sky back in the town; they made it look like the Bon Fesitval Kiku would take her to each year, but so much more natural and relaxing. No explosions or hissing afterwards, just her and the cool breeze each night that calmed her. When she got up, she realized that there was a thick blue coat on her lap. She recognized it as the captain's, and to make sure, the girl crept into his quarters quietly and noticed that the coat was no longer there. She set it down on the floor next to the bed and went back outside to patiently wait for the sun to rise.<p>

* * *

><p>She woke up once again to the sound of men whispering around her. She looked at the crew who surrounded her, not recognizing one face, though.<p>

"Move!" a man yelled. That voice...that VOICE. That similar accent. Awh, shit. The crew moved away from the girl and revealed a pirate captain dressed in red. Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Captured, once again, by the same pirate. But how? How was he so sneaky? He walked towards her and used his index finger and thumb to grab her chin. He moved his wrist so she faced him; looked him straight in the eye. "You are one heavy sleeper, you know that?"

"What the fu-" He interrupted right before she could cuss him out.

"Aha, must've had a rough night? Or maybe you just couldn't sleep?" He continued, "Anyways, we're long gone before you can get back to that ship. I'm pretty sure you'll like this one better, though. You're a pretty good fighter, I've seen you punch one of my men in his...aha." He looked back at one man. The man felt embarrassed. "So, what do you do on a pirate ship? What, are you an escort or something, because with a body like tha-" She decided to interrupt him this time by raising her middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself." She said with an additude.

_"Hey, hey. Where are yo-! Whoa, you're on Spain's ship?"_

_ "Oh, guys! Awhhh, that's my ship! HAHAHAH!"_

_ "Yeah... Uh, Spain found out about the time-machine also." Alfred said, a bit annoyed. _

_ "Spain! We don't know what she's supposed to do next! What happens?" Arthur asked. _

"Sweetie, you can't be like that," Spain whispered as he moved in closer to her. "Baby, I'm not gonna hurt you~" She raised her hand and stopped him before he could do anything else. "Hrm, not impressed, are we? I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind sooner or later..."

* * *

><p>"Fuck. SHIT FUCKER FUCK FUCK!" said the blue captain when after searching the ship, seeing that the young girl was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Sir, please calm down!" said one of his crew members, trying to desperately bring down his captain's tone, although nothing has worked so far. "Captain, she's probably long gone now..."

"No, don't ever fucking say that! She can't possibly..." his face seemed as if he didn't care, which in reality, he did and was trying to hold back a few tears. Why did he care so much for her? They've only known each other for 3 days, and he cared so much about her. "...track her down. See if you can get any information on her." he ordered, not even facing anyone around him. He walked back into his cabin, not even saying one word after that.

* * *

><p>"He-hey! Stop that! Get the f-" she was interrupted again.<p>

"There, now I've gagged your mouth you can finally stop talking. Jeez, did anyone teach you how to shut you mouth?" Spain said as he tied one more knot on the handkerchief tied tightly around her mouth. "You know, I don't really know what to do with you. It makes me wonder...What did Kirkland even want with you?" He leaned over her and kissed her left cheek while she squinted her left eye.

_"Spain...bastardo. What the hell is wrong with you?" Romano said._

_"Lovi, my boy~ You have so much to learn!"_

_ "SPAIN! HEY! Stop screwing around! what is she supposed to do next?" Arthur yelled at him. _

_ "Oh, well...Oh yeah! Aha, we're supposed to have sex!" Spain happily said. _

The girl listened as the conversation went on. "!" Her eyes opened up widely and her attention was theirs.

"Hmm? Is something bothering you?" Spain asked. She didn't know how to respond. Was she REALLY supposed to do it with this guy? DAMMIT! THIS GUY? Stupid creeper Spaniard who tried to sweet-talk her.

_"If she doesn't want to do it with me, she doesn't have to. AHAHA! I was kidding!" Spain joked. _

_"Y-you baka! Do not say things like that! DO NOT LIE ABOUT SUCH AN IMPORTANT ISSUE! Who knows? You two could have had children!" Japan yelled._

_"Well, it doesn't matter if she has sex with me now! She actually lets me get to do things with her!"_

_"Wh-what?" Everyone else said. _

_"Aha, or maybe it was that one girl back in Barcelona...?"_

She looked annoyed as everyone argued through her earpiece. Her eyebrows rising, eyes squinting. She even forgot the captain was watching her every move, and he looked confused as she was.

"What are you...? Whatever, I'm going back up. Don't miss me~" He gave her another kiss on the cheek and left. She sat there on the floor, gagged, not able to move. She felt more like a prisoner than a part of the crew. Everytime she struggled, the ropes tied on her wrist would hurt her more, almost making her cry. She looked out of a small window and saw an orange light. The sun was setting for the day, and she wasn't there to see the night sky. "Seven more...Seven more days of this." She fell down on her right side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Lawl, Spain makes a cruel joke. (x_

_Oh, and if Barcelona wasn't there at that time, whoops. I had to put something. (x_

_I suck at geography/history thing. _

_I didn't really work on this as hard as I should've. PSSH. _

_Anyways, yeah yeah. SEVEN MORE DAYS? _

_So, you've been captured by pirates more than TWICE in three days. _

_I think that's a bit unfair. _

_Hrrm, hrm. (: _

_I don't like calling Spain by his human name. I'm more comfortable with Spain, sorry. P:_

_Anyways, next chapter should be up in a few hours, like always. _

_A-ri-ga-to~_


	6. Day Four: Smuggled Off a Ship

**Note:**

Oh, hey there! :DD  
>Day four and you've been captured by Spain...again.<br>Isn't life great?

STAAART!

* * *

><p><em>"Shit, shit, shittt! What are we supposed to do?" Arthur panicked. "She's on Spain's ship! My other self should be fine, but what is she supposed to do?"<em>

_"We could give her a knife rike rast time." Japan answered. _

_"No, Kiku! We've already done that! We need to mix it up a bit!" Alfred demanded, banging his fist on a table. _

_"She's on my ship...I remember one thing!" _

_"Huh? What? TELL US!" Arthur said while grabbing Spain's shoulders and shaking him back and forth. _

_"Well, we passed by France's ship and...she disappeared."_

_"Did someone call mee~?" France asked. He popped up out of nowhere in front of them. "Oh hon hon hon~ What is this here?"_

_France pressed a button and the view switched from first-person to third. _

_"Huh? What? Tony, why didn't you tell me we could look at her from behind?" Alfred asked. "Oh, he says that the time-machine isn't his, so he doesn' know that much about it. _

_"Oh, my my my~ I remember this now. We passed by each and traded. Then I found this girl and smuggled her off the ship!" France danced around._

_"I think we should wake her up. France, when does your ship pass by?" Arthur questioned. _

_"Oh, it should be arriving...now?"_

* * *

><p>Waking up to the sound of men once again, she picked herself from off the floor, hands still tied. Leaning against the wall to keep her balance, she walked over to the door, right before it burst open. Another pirate captain, this time dressed in light blue, carrying a large barrel.<p>

"Ransh?" the girl said through the handkerchief. She meant to say France, but the gag was tied so tightly around her mouth. He looked at the girl and took his sword fro his pocket. He cut the handkerchief off and asked what her purpose was to the Spaniard. "I'll tell you later! Can you please get me out of here?" He simply agreed, being the nice man he was, and put her in the barrel. When the ships pulled away from each other, the captain went to check the cabin, and saw that the girl was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><em>"France-san, what a nice gesture!" Japan said, turning to him. <em>

_"Oh, thank you Kiku!"_

The crew members opened up the barrel which she was stuffed into and helped her out. Meanwhile in the distance, a ship approached them. As their paths were about to cross, a man dressed in a dark red coat popped out and screamed at their captain.

"France! Oi, I know this sounds stupid, but I need your he-!" The man stopped talking when he noticed the young girl that was next to France. The ship stopped and they set down a plank large and long enough for the man to walk over to the other ship. As he got closer, the girl recognized the man. Blonde hair, thick eyebrows, of course. What are the odds?

"How..." he looked at the girl right next to France. "You want to stay on France's ship or mine?" He held his hand out to her as if she was a baby, trying to find their way back to their mother. For some reason, she took his hand. Something about him felt right like he could protect her no matter what.

Once again, she moved to another ship, and France waved goodbye and they sailed in different directions.

"That was easier than I thought," the captain said as he turned to her, "I would have never thought that France would find you." She stared at his dark red coat. He noticed this a bit late, though. "Oh yeah, my coat. I stole it from Spain's cabin when I first got you off that ship. Whadda ya think? Does it suit me?" It suited him very well. He looked better in red than blue, actually. His green eyes mixed with the red coat. If he dyed his hair brown, he could have been Spain's twin. She tried not to turn red herself, though.

She said nothing, once again avoiding the questions. She was about to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and looked her straight in the eye.

"Hey, why won't you speak?" he asked. He seemed so worried about her. Why, though?

"Because there was a gag in my mouth for almost a day and my throat hurts." she whispered directly at him. "I need some rest." and she headed for the cabin below her feet.

"Hey," he continued, "sleep in my quarters tonight. You seem to have had a rough day." He led her to his chamber and laid her on the bed. She wanted to see the stars tonight, but no. She needed rest.

* * *

><p><em>"So, wait. How many days are left?" Alfred asked.<em>

_"Today makes day four. Six left." Arthur responded._

_"So, wait. What happens on the last day?"_

_"Oh, nothing important."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Another lazily written chapter written by moi!

Pfft. France, Y U NOT PERVY?

Lol, yeah. Oh, gentlemanly France is very nice, no? xD

So is England actually being a gentleman. PFFT ENGLAND IN RED.

Revolutionary war, anyone?

Anyways, yeee'.

Arigatoo~


	7. Day Five: España

**Note:**

BLUGWABLGUBAGW.

Lol, hrrrm.

Uh, what was I gonna say again?

* * *

><p><em>"Psst~ Wake up...wake up, kid. Come on..."<em>

_"You git, don't wake her up! She needs some sleep! She's been through a lot!"_

"I'm awake anyways, idiots." She got out of bed and went outside. It was still nighttime, so she was a bit happy when she was able to see the stars once again. Again, leaning over the edge of the ship, she asked why they woke her up.

_"Oh, well, we just wanted to talk to you..." Alfred enthusiastically said._

_"That and...well...are you still mad at us?" Spain questioned in a low voice._

"Well, Spain. I'm not mad at you, or Romano, or France. I'm mad at the four douche bags that pushed me into the damn thing. God, this timeline is just too intense."

_"Yeahh...oh, wait! Uh, sorry about some stuff I'm gonna do to you. I'm just apologizing right now."_

"A-apologizing? WHAT? Wait...does that mean you'll get your hands on me again?"

_"I-I can't tell you this!" Spain's voice yelled as it faded out._

_"Spain just left the room, just so you know, aru." China explained._

"Hey, how many more days left? I lost count."

_Japan spoke up to answer her question._

_"Oh, uh...next morning makes day five."_

"Ooh, greeaat." She said, responding sarcastically.

She laughed and whispered to her friends over a small earpiece. They talked about her getting home, and what their punishment should be. She looked down onto her chest and grasped the necklace that has been with her from the start. Remembering those few words when she first put it on.

Little that she knew, the captain was listening in on her conversation. He didn't hear her friends' voices as there was only one earpiece that was for her.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" the captain questioned her, chuckling a bit. He walked toward her with a smirk on his face and a hand on his hip. His hat and coat were in his cabin, so all he wore was a baggy white shirt and brown pants. He looked over at her. "Strange..."

"Huh? What's strange?" She turned and decided to make eye contact.

"You're a girl...and you can fight better than any of my men." He said, no sarcasm intended.

"And you are thick-headed," she punched him in the face, which after her knuckles hurt. "Eeh, literally." She shook her hand, trying to take the pain away, and then continued to lean over the boat and listen to the waves.

"I'm tired, and you're a little boring," he continued, "you can sleep in my quarters with me tonight, if you'd like." he turned and headed for the door, picking up a half-filled bottle of rum on his way.

_"Follow him! Before he's drunk." Arthur demanded._

_"Oh god, no! Arthur, your sending the girl into her death!" Alfred said._

_"What?"  
><em>

_"You're telling me you haven't seen yourself drunk?" _

_"No. It's hard to remember. "_

_"Ok, remember that time we woke up in a hotel room in one bed? My hands were tied to the bed post and you were in a revealing waiter outfit?"_

"Guys, this really isn't helping. I'm just gonna go in." She went inside while hearing Arthur's stories of being drunk through her earpiece. Going inside, she found the captain right in front of her. His face was red and his eyes looked sleepy. "Uhh...c-captain?" He pushed her against the wall. There they were again, the same spot, the same position, him moving in closer. He looked at her lips, then smacked his. Upon opening his mouth, he smelled like booze, and the smell to her was absolutely disgusting. He was thinking about doing something with her, but it wasn't clear how far he would go.

"Awh, shit. I don't wanna do this." She was talking to the guys, but the captain thought she was talking to him.

"Why not? Things like this are *hic* fun~" He slurred.

She turned around but before she made an 180, he took her arm pushed her against the wall another time, smirking slowly. Leaning in once again, she lifted her leg and kicked him away just in time. She went out the door, and wet off to sleep on her hammock.

* * *

><p>"OII! CAPTAIN SAYS WAKE UP! BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!"<p>

Every crew member put on their shoes and ran for the top of the boat. They lined up, man after man, ready to face their captain. The young girl, however, took her time going up the stairs, yawning, not being able to sleep since last night. She stumbled up the stairs to the boat and joined the men in line to face the captain. Her head hung and she fell asleep standing in front of the captain. The crew turned to her and the men laughed, snickered, and giggled. The captain easily noticed this and walked over to the young girl. Her head hung down so he grabbed a fistful of hair, pulled it up, and whispered in her ear. "Wake up~" This tested the captain and yelled instead. "WAAKE UP!" She flinched a bit and opened her eyes, soon, she went back to sleep.

"ALRIGHT, MATES! We're stopping for town in a bit, so I want you all to be on you best behavior!" He spoke as if they were children on a field trip, "That means no raiding, no harassing, and no invading! We pull away in two days, so I expect you to get back on the ship before then! If you don't, then have fun running from the law if you are recognized. Go to a brothel, the pub. Have a great time, men!" The captain went into his cabin and pulled out a large wooden chest filled with coins and treasures, possibly from their previous adventures.

The men cheered and ran for the treasure, grabbing as much as they could, but left enough so that they didn't spend it all right away. The girl woke up immediately when they cheered.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>When they docked, the crew went in different directions. The young girl being one of the last to get off the ship. She walked around, running into the three men that she talked to the most on the ship.<p>

"Oi, well! You should come with us, eh? We're about to hit the pub, you should join!"

They didn't ask for her permission as they pushed her through some double doors and handed her a seat near the counter selling drinks. The "pub" looked the same as any other bar, but more old-fashioned. Wooden walls, stairs, EVERYTHING. Women stood up on the tables, hopping and dancing while men on the floor would drink and laugh, watching the women. Everything was very happy and lively.

"So, what would you like, love?" a man from behind the counter asked. He leaned over to her and smiled.

The three en and the bartender exchanged conversation.

"So, is this lovely beauty yours, fellas?"

"Oh, no. She's the captain's," She turned to them with a twitchy eye.

Everything immediately stopped when a man in red walked through the doors. He was tall, his hair short in the front, tied up in a long ponytail in the back. Brown hair, green eyes, of course it was Spain. He looked across the room to see the young girl again.

"So, our paths cross yet again," he said while walking towards her, "I'm starting to think this is fate." He looked at the man behind the counter, who was now pointing a rifle at his head. "Hey, let's make a deal. Me and the girl talk for a bit, and I let everyone here go back to whatever they were doing. No damage."

"If you do...do it upstairs. I don't want you people troubling my customers."

Spain simply agreed, and the two went up the stairs. The girl walked up first, Spain holding a gun to her back and watching her every move to see if she would try one. On the way, he picked up multiple bottles of liquor, taking a sip from each one and dropping whatever he didn't like. Eventually, he started getting a bit tipsy. They chose a room, and locked the door.

The men were worried if he would do anything. They followed quietly and reached the room. After a few minutes of waiting, they heard a scream which soon transformed into muffled yells. They had to find the captain and tell him what went on but if took a few hours until they found him hidden in a barrel near a farm. Together, all four rushed back to the town.

* * *

><p>After walking up the stairs, the girl sat on the bed with a blank face, trying hard to hide her fear. It was nighttime now, and the only thing that lit the town were candles and moonlight. The red captain took his coat off and threw it on the floor. He locked the door and closed the window's curtains. He began to talk.<p>

"You know, I don't understand why that _bastardo _Kirkland gets everything," He continued, "He's ruthless, stupid. I'm nice, kind, funny. What the hell? I think being obsessed with that has changed me, what do you think?" He turned to her, but she didn't answer. He sighed. "He keeps taking things from me. I guess I have to leave my mark on everything like I used to."

He pulled the sheets until a long strip of fabric ripped from it. He walked towards her and took off her shirt. She slapped him the first time, then got a harder slap on her face. She stopped after that, and just let him take her shirt. He didn't stop to look at her chest, but instead picked up her hands and tied them together with the fabric. He sat behind her and pulled out a knife.

_"Awh, jeez. SORRY! I'm so sorry!" Spain yelled into the mic. _

_"Spain? What? WHAT! YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" Romano screamed at Spain._

_"Oi, what are you guys watching?" Sealand came in through the door, and saw the screen. _

_"Sealand! GET OUT OF HERE!" Arthur tried using his body to cover the screen. Alfred ran over to Peter and covered his eyes. _

Spain took the tip of the knife and put it on her shoulder blade, sending a shiver up the girl's spine. The man started with one line. He carved into her skin. The girl tried holding in the pain, but let out a loud scream instead. He stopped and ripped another piece of fabric off the sheets.

"You just never shut up." He wrapped it around her mouth tightly and continued to cut her.

"SPAAIIINNN!" she tried yelling, but the cloth blocked out the sounds. She yelled and screamed, but was never heard. She squirmed and moved, but that didn't make it any better. She cried, sobbed, but tears weren't enough to express this pain.

After he finished, he tore off more fabric and wiped the blood from her back. So much of it that it didn't stop bleeding until you put enough pressure. He went to his coat and pulled out a pocket mirror. He angled it correctly so they she could see the art he had done on her back.

There it was, in cursive letters. The word _"España" _was now on her back. She turned around to face him, still crying, tears falling from her eyes. She could barely speak once again, her voice sore from trying to be heard. He took the now-soaked gag off her mouth and looked at her. He felt horrible, but he did it for a purpose, right?

_"Spain, you are a dick." Romano stated, not even turning to Spain._

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, when Spain leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away, opened his mouth, and kissed her again. Slowly, she let his tongue in, swirling around in her cavern. His warm tongue felt good for her throat. She relaxed, then suddenly realized what she was doing.

_"Oi, isn't that the girl from the meetings?" Sealand asked, not caring about what the two were doing. _

_"SEALAND! Why are you still here!" _

She pushed him away immediately and went for her shirt. The amount of blood she lost weakened her, along with running out of air for her lungs to breath. She collapsed easily. Spain picked her up and helped her back on the bed. He sat next to her, moving in closer for another kiss.

_"Yeah...yeah! She's from those meetings!"_

_"SEALAND, GET THE HELL OUT!"_

He pulled away from the last kiss and looked down. He grabbed one of her breasts and started to squeeze and massage it. She buried her head in his shoulder, a small moan escaping her mouth.

_"Wait, the lady from the meetings and Spain? What the bloody hell kind of movie is this?"_

_"Sealand, come back when you're older. And right now, YOU'RE 12 YEARS OLD SO GET THE HELL OUT!"_

This feeling in her gut made her want more than this. He took his hand away from her breast and reached down into her underwear. He rubbed her sensitive spot, making her arch her back for a brief moment. He took his fingers back, licked them, and went down to her spot again. He rubbed her a bit more before inserting his fingers into her hole. He went as deep as he could. She gasped a bit before gripping onto his shirt. He wiggled his fingers inside her, causing her to moan a bit more.

_"Why the hell are you guys watching something like this?"_

_Japan went to cover his eyes. _

_"Uhh, uhh...Sealand. Think of Pokemon. Gotta catch 'em all~" _

_Japan sang as he led a blind Sealand out of the door. _

She made him stop by pushing him away once again. No way was she gonna go this far. Nope, nuh uh. Not at all.

Quickly, she put on her shirt, fixed her bottoms, and left the room with Spain in a dazed state.

She ran out of the pub, blood seeping through her shirt. She headed for the ship, which along the way bumped into her captain. He noticed the blood all over her and quickly picked her up and headed for the ship. The men followed, hitting by as many shops that sold medication.

Upon reaching the ship, they laid her down. The captain said to be able to treat her, they had to take off their shirt. Of course, the men hesitated. This was a "lady friend", and one of their only ones. They couldn't do that. It seemed so perverted! They took so long that she had to sit up, take off her shirt, and flip over herself.

When they finished bandaging her cuts, they brought out a blanket for her to lay on for the night and another one to keep her warm. They left her outside on the ship, laying down. She passed out just after she caught a glimpse of the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Awh, jeez. AWWWH JEEZ.

Writing that Spain scene.

PFFT I HAVE FANGIRL TINGLES. xD

I feel awkward now.

I needa take a shower.

HAHA.

So yeah, I had to put Sealand in there. I'm just a mood killer.

Derp derp, thank chu fer readingg~


	8. UPDATE

**Note:**

I'm not gonna update in a few days.

Firstly: Father is watching my every move on the computer, never going back into his bedroom, never leaving unless it's for a beer (lol).

If he knew I wrote things like this...I don't even know what his reaction would be. :P

Second:

I have no ideas. PFFT.

Something will come up eventually. So, sorry about this, guys. I'll always start writing on Monday and stop on Friday, because my parents have the weekend off.

I always try squeezing something in each day, but mother watches the computer over my shoulder.

SORRY!

Also, thank you guys for the reviews and favoriting. :DD

You people are just aweshum.

I HUG YOU.

/huggle

* * *

><p>Oh, and I might try writing another fanfic just for fun. lol. I guess I'm just weird like that.<p>

I HAVE RUN OUT OF CREATIVE JUICES.


	9. Day SEVEN: Newest Member of the Crew

**Note:**

Oh haaay gaiz.

Pfft, it's Tuesday, so mother is at the casino and father is at work. :DD

So, I guess that means writing time, eeh?

Oh, yeah! And my Itunes is working again so now I don't have to go to youtube! (:

Life is great, isn't it?

Anyways, without further ado~

* * *

><p><em>"Awh, jeez. Those cuts, they look horrible."<em>

_"If they leave a scar, that's gonna be pretty cool!"_

_"Alfred...are you serious right now?"_

_"I'm pretty sure no one wants the name of a Spanish tomato-loving bastard cut into their shoulder."  
><em>

_"Romano!"_

"Jeez, don't you guys ever shut up? Ughh..." She groaned at she pushed herself up, feeling the covers of the bed she laid on. She was moved into the captain's cabin, probably by his orders. He's been very nice for some reason, more gentlemanly than his future self. Her upper torso was tightly wrapped in bandages, so much that they held her breasts in place and barely revealed anything.

"Don't you ever stop talking to yourself?" The captain sat on a chair, right next to his bed where she slept on. He got up and walked to her. "You okay? You passed out a couple days ago. I thought you wouldn't hang on for much longer." He looked away. "You need to stop worrying me like that..." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" The girl didn't catch what the man said. He talked too quietly on his last sentence. But wait, she passed out two days ago? Did that mean everyone was on the ship and sailing? How much blood did she lose?

"Nothing important." He walked to open up the door. "Get some more rest." He walked out of the room and closed the door shut, leaving the room quiet.

_"What a tsundere." Japan spoke._

The girl looked down and saw all the bandages covering her body. "I hope I didn't worry them too much." She pressed down on her wound, gripping her right shoulder where Spain carved his name."Spain...fuck you. On the bright side, I think this'll be a pretty badass scar. Aha, sucks that it's your name, though." She smiled. "I forgive you."

_Spain smiled and thanked her._

_Alfred started talking. _

_"Ahaha! So, how was Spain's foreplay?"_

She flinched right when he asked and gave off an annoying look. "Dammit Alfred, when I get back there, I am punching you in your face." she laid down and rolled her body until she reached the edge of the bed and picked herself up. "The fucking hell..." she held her shoulder and stumbled over to the door and exited the room, trying her best to walk the pain off and get back on her feet properly. The captain quickly noticed her and ran over to the weak girl. He used his hands to support her body, but she shoved him off gently.

"Hey, you really shouldn't get out of bed." Why was he so nice? Really? Wasn't it just a few days ago that he wanted to lift her skirt up? He put his hands on her waist and held onto her, holding her body up. She blushed a bit and gasped, when he looked at her he turned away and seemed to have a bit of pink on his cheeks too.

"Captain," a man yelled from across the deck, "We see land up ahead!"

"Really? But we're so far away from England..." The captain murmured to himself, nonetheless, he ordered the man to head for the unknown area. "Maybe someone there could help with this girl's wounds, eh?" he thought to himself.

After all, she was asleep for more than a day...

* * *

><p>When they docked, there was nothing but nature. It was silent, all you could hear were birds chirping and the gentle blow of wind.<p>

"Sir, this place...it's empty. No one..."

Suddenly, there was a rustle. Some bushes moved for a brief moment, then immediately stopped. The crew looked over while the captain walked toward the bundle of leaves, unknown if he was scared or not. He pushed the branches away from each other while his men watched, getting ready for what would jump out at them. However, he bent over, stood up, and turned around, holding a young boy in his arms. The boy was only a couple feet tall and has dirty-blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue. The girl looked at him, and immediately knew who he was.

"Hey, look at this lil' bugger. He's starting to make my heart go soft, actually~" The captain looked at his crew, then back at the young boy in his arms. "I think I'll keep you for myself. You're a bit adorable, aren't ya?" He gave a smile, not a smirk or a devious smile like always, but one with his eyebrows relaxed and it seemed as if the little guy really DID make his heart melt a bit. "Is there anyone else here? Do you have a family?"

The young boy shook his head and gestured for the captain to put him down. He did, and walked over to the men, observed then, then wobbled back over the pirate captain, falling over a few times. He looked up and said in a high voice, "Nope. There are some people who live over here, but I don't really like to talk to them. They're a bit scary..." his eye started to shimmer as if he was about to cry; he started to sniffle.

"Hey, it's ok," he picked him up and rocked him in his arms. "Do you have a name?" the young boy gave no answer, but instead looked confused. "Well then, we should give you a name."

"H-how about Alfred!" the girl burst out. She covered her mouth before she said anything else.

"Alfred...hmm, I like it! Al for short, how about that?" the little boy grinned. "Hey, what is this place called, anyway, Alfred?"

"Well, the people who came in boats called it something like 'America', so that's what they started calling me!" he grinned again.

"People in boats? Wh-" the pirate was interrupted by a group of men running towards them.

"HEY! PUT AMERICA DOWN!" they screamed and hand pitchforks, knives, and sticks in their hands

"Time to go, captain!" The men ran for the ship, not wanting to get into the affairs of the country. The girl was able to get herself to the ship, while the pirate looked at Alfred, said a few words, and ran for the ship, laughing and smiling while holding the young country in his arms. When they pulled away from the area, he chuckled and teased, his crew joining with him. He stuck his middle finger up at the men back on land, and turned, facing the young boy.

"Hey, men,"he announced, "We've got another pirate on board! This guy wants to share our adventures!" he leaned over to him, "Ya think you can handle it?"

"Nope!" Alfred said, in that cute, shrill voice. "I just want to explore the world! I want to see everything! Mostly, I just wanted to get away from those guys back home!" he sang as he twirled around, his arms spread out. He got a bit dizzy after several twirls, and stumbled over to the young girl, who was chuckling at Alfred. He hugged her legs until he regained his proper eyesight back and his head wasn't all that woozy anymore. He looked up at the girl, then back at the captain. "She's reaaally pretty," he began, "You must be really good with women!"

The captain blushed wildly, his eyes opening up and trying to start a sentence, but nothing came out. The same with the girl, but instead her reaction ended with a laugh.

Each one of the crew interrogated the boy, asking what he did, what the people wanted, etc. While they did that, the captain just smiled and prepared a bed for him.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime and again, the girl woke up to the sound of her friends arguing in her ear. She walked up to the deck, feeling a little stronger than before.<p>

_"Hah, jeez. America-san, you were so cute! What happened to you?" Kiku teased._

_"Ah ha hah, funny." Alfred sarcastically responded._

"Ok, guys! How long was I out? Jeez."

_"Just one day. We thought you wouldn't last, man! We got really worried!" _

_"You know, Alfred. You're so cute! You're like Romano when he was little! Ahaha~"_

_"Goddammit, you jackass! WON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?"_

_They argued over and over in the background, everyone just ignoring Romano's cursing and Spain's chuckles._

"Hey, when am I supposed to take these bandages off? They're kinda getting a bit itchy. "

_"Maybe tomorrow. Anyways, go get some sleep."_

_"Hah! Like she didn't get one whole freakin' day of it!"_

_"Shut up, Alfred."_

"Yeah, guys. I'm actually a bit tired. Hah, I guess it's from losing so much blood. Good night, guys."

_"'Night~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

This chapter was a bit short, eeh?

Ahaha, Chibi!America idea from Chandinee Richards.

**Actually, I had no other ideas! Thanks for that! So, this chapter be dedicated to you, ehh?**

The cute little Alfred motivated me though, but not enough to write a long-enough chapter though, hrm? Hehh...

Anyways, pfft. Ain't he cute?

AND GODDAMMIT ASLEEP FOR ONE DAMN DAY PSSH.

Hrrrm, yeah. Lawlawlawl!

Okk, bai. Thank chu fer reading peoples~


	10. Day Eight: What's that Handkerchief For?

**Note:**

UGH. My computer's been pissing me off lately. THIS WEBSITE has also. URRGH.

Everytime I try saving, it says that I have to log in. ):

I friggin' write ONE WHOLE chapter and then it's not saved. I am pissed.

Fun fact:

this is my third time re-writing this chapter.

Whatever, man. Here we go.

EDIT:

Lol, sorry. Updating today. There were a few...problems. Ahaha.

Oh, and I started school! ARE YOU PEOPLE PROUD OF ME?

So, today is the first weekend. I guess I'll update each week instead of each day. -_-"

Lawl, let's just start the damn story.

* * *

><p>"So, she'll be fine?"<p>

"Aah, yes. The young lady is holding up very well. She'll be ready to go in just a few hours. Hm? Oh, seems she's regained consciousness! I'll leave you two alone~"

Her eyes focused and her vision became less blurry. She found herself on a bed, a very small bed, and curtains surrounding her, seeing only the silhouettes of two people. One exited the room while the other walked toward her, grabbed the curtain, and pulled it to reveal a familiar face. It was her captain, dressed formally. He wore a black top hat, along with a suit. He had white, silk gloves on while holding a cane.

"Wakey wakey~" He sang in her ear. "How was your nap?"

"Ugh, don't tell me that I slept for a long time again..." she groaned, pushing herself to sit up. He sat on the bed with her, leaning over his cane.

"Aha, no. You just didn't wake up. We traveled to the nearest settlement to find you a doctor. Aha, it seemed the law took over it though, so I had to put on this getup." He looked at his suit, turning so she could see all the details too. "What do you think?"

"Why, darling. You actually look rather dashing~" she mocked, afterwards chuckled a bit, followed by a sigh. She thought and wondered in her head how many days were left.

_"Day eight."_

She sighed again, feeling a bit depressed. She started to actually adapt to this timeline and thought it was a bit fun. It wasn't long until the captain informed her of some news.

"Oi, I told the doctors some 'rubbish', so follow along will ya?" He demanded.

"Depends what type of 'rubbish'." She replied, adding emphasis on the word.

"I told them that you were my fiancee and Alfred is our child." He flinched right after saying the sentence, getting ready for what might hit him. This strangely didn't bother her, though. She simply shrugged and agreed.

* * *

><p>When the young girl had to change into different clothes, she wasn't able to put on a corset or else that would cause her wounds to open up again, despite them being stitched when she was asleep. Not wearing the corset, women stared at her and giggled, while men glanced and quickly turned away. She leaned over to the captain.<p>

"Why are they acting so weird?" She questioned.

"Because you don't know how to dress properly." He responded coldly. He was right, though. She never got the idea of how to wear the clothes of this timeline. She didn't wear a corset, so she looked a less...curvy compared to the others. Her hair was down and not even combed or curled, and her shoes weren't the most fancy either.

The duo kept walking, being stopped by young women who took an interest in the captain and a few shops for food. Eventually, they came across a poor district in which was carefully watched by many officers. The walls were covered with posters that had faces and bounties. Some of the crew had their faces, the captain had a few for himself too, but he just ignored and kept walking. If he kept his cool, they would be out of there easily. Ironically, this didn't work, and an officer came up to them.

"Excuse me, sir. What would a wealthy man like you being doing on such an afternoon as this, lurking in the poor district?" the man asked, suspicious of what the two were doing. The girl was absolutely sure that he was onto him, suspecting that the captain was actually a pirate (which he was). He was right though, but no one needed to know that. Not even the law. The captain kept a blank face. "Sir, I need to question you." The captain kept a blank face, blinked a few times, then once again stared forward.

_"Hey, quick. Give an excuse why he's not talking!"_

"I'm sorry, officer," the girl intruded, "But my fiancee has very unfortunate hearing." She thought what she was going to say next. "When just a child, his father used to hunt; it was a hobby of his. He took him into the woods as a baby and the bang hurt his ears so much that he had gone deaf. We're just taking a stroll." She continued hesitantly. Hopefully, the officer would buy it. If he didn't, then she would have to get ready to run. Surprisingly, the officer let them go, but kept a close eye on the two.

When they reached the end of the district, there was the dock and the sea. She saw no large pirate ship, but the captain lead her to a secluded place where the men greeted them both. She felt this uneasy feeling, though. Like she was being watched.

_"Hey, be on the lookout. You're being followed!"_

She couldn't help but turn around, seeing several men, all dressed as officers, holding guns and and poster with the captain's name on it.

"I think we would get a pretty handsome reward for this, boys!" the man that confronted the two in the alley stepped forward, grabbing the girl, and pulling her back. The men on the ship just watched while the girl looked at her captain being held at gunpoint. "And we can keep this little beaut, eh?' the man whispered in her ear, "Don't worry...Me and my boys will take goooood care of you~"

_"BLUGH! That's not creepy at all!" Alfred said. "I'd never let a man like that into my pants!"_

_"I don't think you'd let a man in your pants at all, Alfred." Japan said, containing his laughter. _

This just ticked her off. She was tired of getting hit on, pressed against the wall, and hated it when they whispered in her ear. It was getting too cliche for her. She gave off a fake smile to the man, and in a seductive way, reached for the gun pointing towards her captain, sliding her hand against his arm. Quickly, she took the gun's barrel and pulled it, along with the rest of the gun, and pointed it back at the man, moving back to her captain. All the men had guns, so they took them out and quickly aimed it at the two.

"Lemme guess: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for the lovebirds, eh?" He looked at the captain, then back at the young girl. "Waste 'em." The men followed and fired their guns while the two ran for their lives and headed for the boat. When they got on, the girl handed her captain the gun she held on to, and he shot the man that followed them, straight in the gut.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after they pulled away from shore, the captain looked pale. He kept drinking and drinking but he didn't look any better. The young Alfred just looked at him, handing him bottles and wobbling over to the storage for more alcohol.<p>

_"Hey, you guys! Let's play a drinking game!" Alfred exclaimed. "Every time Arthur puts his bottle down, we take a shot!"_

_"Dammit, Alfred."_

"The captain doesn't look so good." one man said observing the captain's every move. "He seems more...eh. He's been drinking more than usual." The men didn't take any action, so the girl had to. She walked over to her captain and asked the problem.

"No problem. S'all good over here." he said, his face turning paler and sicker, as if he was going to throw up. He collapsed backwards but was still conscious. His crew examined him, spotting a blotch of blood near his hip.

"Oi! Captain's been shot! Take him to the cabin!" The men picked him up and carefully walked over to the door. Their captain said nothing, he just looked up at the sky as his crew carried his body over to the door.

_"Aha! Hey, this reminds me of that one pirate movie! This pirate captain-lady, she got shot in her hip and this guy took the bullet it out and stuff..."_

_"Alfred, really? But, hmm, doesn't seem so bad. Hey, get over there!"_

The girl agreed and walked into the room. The men surrounded the captain, who now laid on a large rectangular table, drinking more and gulping down his drink.

"Captain, you should stop drinking, it'll be the death of you."

"Better that than by a lousy man, eh? Besides, when I get drunk, that means I won't remember the pain. Good ol' rum and no pain. So, it's a win-win, hm?"

The men murmured about what they should do with their captain. They discussed about sewing up the wound, but then talked about pouring alcohol on it. The captain noticed the girl watching in the corner and ordered for the men to exit the room and leave them alone, which they did.

Once they left the room, the girl noticed all the blood coming from his hip, feeling disgusted by so much he had lost.

"Oi, what do you want?" the captain rudely asked while drinking more, not even caring that some of it was spilling from his mouth.

"I just wanted to check up on you..." she replied, not knowing what his reaction would be.

"Rubbish," he started." I thought you didn't really like me. Not surprising, I'm a damn pirate. Rape, pillage, plunder, that's what they say. I only take and not give. Why would you care about me anyways?" he drank more.

She walked toward him, picking up cloth to wipe the blood and clean his hip.

"Ah, there we go. I'm gonna help you take the bullet out, ok? Now, where's did you get sho-!" The girl's expression turned from caring into shocked. She saw how close the bullet wound was to his private area. "Oh, well. That's...lovely." She said sarcastically.

The captain blushed and looked annoyed.

"Okay, I understand that it's really close over to that area, but really. Be mature about this." he chuckled.

"Huh? I AM mature. More mature than you'll ever be!" she screamed.

"WHAT? No, oh c'mon! I'm older, so I'm WAAAYYY mature! Why are we even talking about maturity?"

"Well, you brought it up!"

"Yeah, but you continued th-" The captain stopped when he spotted her tying a handkerchief around her face, covering the cheeks, nose, and chin. "What's that for?" The girl ignored him and took off his pants.

"Let's just get this over with." she looked at him, then quickly back at the wound.

"Seriously, what's that for?" he asked, still confused about the handkerchief around her mouth.

"Shut up." The girl took a pair of small tongs and stuck it into the wound, digging around for the bullet.

"AGH! FUCKK!" The captain screamed. He cursed at her but she ignored him as she focused on looking for the bullet that hit him. "Hey...FUCK!" He just couldn't calm down, not while she was poking around in his nerves. "Okay, OKAY! STOP!" He quickly reacted and pulled her towards his chest, firmly grasping onto her. "I said to fucking stop!" he was enraged and hurt at the same time.

The girl instantly noticed how close she was to him. She felt so unbelievably uncomfortable that she quickly got up and went back to work on the wound. This time, she tried to make it hurt less.

"That's better. Hah...!" He tried his best to relax. "So, what's that mask for? Hey, it's not like you're dealing with blood splattering everywhere." He stopped her hand and sat up. The girl kept silent and tried pushing him back down. However, the captain put his hands on the table to support him. She finally gave up, still not saying a word, and crossed her arms. At that moment, the captain quickly reached for the piece of wrapped cloth and ripped it from her face, revealing a VERY red face.

He started to smile, then looked at the handkerchief in his hand. He fixed his eyes to her and smirked.

"Did you...just use this to cover your blushing face?" he started to chuckle, which made the girl blush even more. "OH MY GOD! It was! Haha, just because you saw my-"

"Don't be stupid!" She interrupted, walking toward to grab the handkerchief. He stretched out his arm away from her, along with the handkerchief.

"Whaat? Do you have some 'special' bond with this measly cloth?" he teased at her, wondering why she still wanted it back. Suddenly, he noticed that she got closer and closer to his body. He needed to keep calm. He was naked in front of her, right? So wouldn't she easily tell he was horny? Focusing on that a little too much, he didn't focus on his arm so she was able to grab it. Once she did, she immediately slapped him with it. The captain, who couldn't help it anymore, yanked the handkerchief grasped tightly in the girl's hand and pulled it a little more.

"What are y-" She found her lips locked with her captain's. Her night with Spain quickly went through her mind, but the captain kissing differently made her forget all about that. The girl leaned in more and put her arms around him while the man rested his hands on her waist. The captain pulled away and smiled. He was satisfied, but he could go for a little more. The girl turned her head away.

"Jeez, you're as seductive as Spain." she whispered to herself out loud. She unwrapped her arms and stepped a couple feet away from the table. Of course the captain was so close that he heard it.

"The Spanish bastard? What do you mean? Hey...that actually reminds me..." he rested his body back on the table. "He carved his name onto your shoulder. Heh, I remember when he we were kids, everyone took all his things, so he had to put his name on his stuff so everyone knew who it belonged to. It kinda worked, though. I just can't believe he'd do that to your body." the captain sighed. "There's no sign of your clothes being ripped...did he take off your shirt?" the captain faced her in interest.

She didn't know what to say, actually so she went with

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?"

"...Just take the damn bullet out."

* * *

><p>After she cleaned and bandaged her captain, she walked out of the room, feeling strange.<p>

_"Lookie who's got a crush on the captain~" Alfred teased._

The girl clenched her hand into a fist.

"Alfred, when I get back there..."

_"LOOK WHO'S NOT DENYING IT!"_

She went and held in her anger. Nothing really helped now, did it? She went into the captain's room and braced the door with a couple chairs.

"I've had a rough day. Good night everyone..."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

JAKSFJLAKSDJLKSDAJLK I'm horrible.

I know.

DEEERRRP.

Lol, when I was writing this, I couldn't help but think about my ex. THAT BOY JUST DOESN'T WANNA GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

Lol, anyways, next chapter should be up either later today or sometime on the weekends.

Lawl, sorry for not updating everyoneee~

Pffft okeeeyyy.

"Hey, Lil' Alfred...tell them what I taught you!"

"Okeyy. Ah-wee-gah-toee~ "

Oh isn't that kid the cutest? Ok yeeee' bai. :33


	11. Day Nine: America's Plan

**Note:**

Sooo...

School is being a huge dick in the face. I'm so sorry for not updating you guys~

* * *

><p>The girl opened her eyes right away. It was one of those days where you wake up in the morning without any reason whatsoever. She just noticed she spent the night in the captain's bed and quickly sat up. She looked around her and next to her laid the captain, his arms were lazily spread around but his face was calm. To her, the sight looked a bit adorable, and she smiled. There was no need to get up to work, but anyways, the girl got off the bed and exited the room.<p>

The sun was rising and the sky was a bright orange. The air was a bit cold, but it felt relaxing. She sat down on the small stairs leading to the upper deck and pulled her legs up. She rested her head on them and tried talking to see if anyone was awake and at the time machine.

"Hello~ Hello?"

_Meanwhile, over where the time machine was, which was now moved to America's basement which was cleaned out so that no one else could know about it, everyone was sleeping. They camped the night, staying with Tony, who was the only one awake. Noticing the young girl, he picked up the microphone and tried to communicate._

"Dude, I can't understand what you're saying."

_He spoke in what seemed like gibberish again._

"...whatever." The girl gave up and slumped. She heard a door open and looked downstairs to see the captain peek over the corner.

"Talking to yourself again?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

_"Eh? What's happening? Hey, Dude. Tony just woke me up. What do you want?" Alfred spoke into the mic._

Now wasn't a good time, though. The captain was focusing on her.

"Well?" He sighed. "Whatever, heh. Anyways, what made you want to sleep in my bed last night?" He tried holding back his smile, but just couldn't.

"Uhh..." the girl was speechless. Why DID she want to sleep in his bed?

Was she so tired that she couldn't think. "I...what?"

Her captain looked at her funny, then smiled gently.

"Aah, well...whatever then." He moved up the steps and sat down next to her, looking down at her while she tried not to focus on him. Her captain tried his best to continue the conversation with 'so's and 'well then's. She did not even bother trying to face him. The girl knew she was going to leave soon, just leave him be and gone forever. The world was a big place, and who knew if he cared about her enough that he'd search everywhere for a simple girl that did not even have a default name? All this thinking about leaving would hurt her so much that she even let go a few tears. Arthur never let his eyes off her, so he easily saw her emotionless face with tears running down her cheeks. He was confused and did not know what to do.

"O-oi, w-what are you...?" Arthur looked worried and had no idea what move he was supposed to make next.

"D-don't." The girl shrugged him away and walked into the lower cabin, leaving the captain speechless.

_"FFFFUUUUUUUCCKKKK." Alfred said lazily, still a bit dazed from just waking up at such an early time. "Yo, man, I'm tired so if I could just-" _

"Go to sleep."

* * *

><p>More waking up, more drowsiness, it was all the same. The men rushing, hastily putting on their clothes, grabbing a few bottles of liquor for the day, it was so predictable. Usually the young girl would get up and follow whatever orders were screamed into her ear, but all she did this time was stare blankly upwards, rocking back-and-forth in her hammock. Water leaking from the deck dripped on her face and the uneven ship rocked her back and forth. She payed no attention, and only thought about what would happen if she chose to stay or went back home. Eventually they would lose contact, she would never be at the conference anymore, no more manga, no more 'family'. Was it all worth just simply throwing it away just for a man she knew for most of her life, but the one she fell for she knew for about eight days? A life filled with pirating and adventure and risking the living for what you want, or same-old-same-old going to meetings and listening to your loved ones argue, but for some reason they are able to make their fights humorous and entertaining?<p>

The constant thinking and staring at the hammock above her was enough for a fellow shipmate to catch her off guard.

"Hey, Cap'n's orders-" she interrupted him by gently pushing him away and getting up from her hammock.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to wo-" he interrupted her as payback.

"Actually, the Cap says you takin' the day off today. Ain't cha a lucky kid, eh?" The girl's attention was caught and checked inside her head if she heard that correctly. A few blinks and no words came out of her mouth. Her shipmate continued. "Ay, Cap dun' let anyone take breaks. What's happening between you and the Cap?" he questioned as he walked up the steps so her could return to his work. He waited a few seconds for an answer, but the words never came out and she only looked down at the floor, as if her attention turned somewhere else, and so with that, he left.

And so, with that, the young girl simply held activities with Alfred that strange day. Whenever she got within even several feet of Arthur's radius, she feel him thinking about her, and the same happened to Arthur. Passing by left an awkward silence between them. Alfred could sense some strange tension between the two, so he decided to step up.

When most of the men were on their break, Alfred merrily greeted them, and devised a simple plan.

"Alright, listen~ Look at Arthur, and then back to that girl over there!" The men, playing along with whatever game Alfred was pulling, did so. A short turn of the head on way, then to the other way. They were confused. "What, 'cha telling me you don't see that?" he squeaked, "Arthur keeps looking at her, a lot! Something is going on~" he sang. They looked at each other and noticed their captain turning his head to catch even the smallest bit of the girl in his sight, and on cue, the young girl who was occupied with staring out to sea, slowly tilted her head downwards and furried her eyebrows. "See? Now, listen..." Alfred moved his finger telling them to move in and listen, and so the men took this seriously...

* * *

><p>That night, the girl was led by Alfred into the storage room. Multiple questions were thrown at the little child but he only replied by using short answers that included no details at all. There she saw many barrels, probably filled with some type of alcohol (since she's barely seen the men drink any water), a large mirror, a chair, and a large dress laying down on it.<p>

"A-America...what is this?" she took some strange interest in the dress and walked towards it. It was a Victorian dress, frilled and leafed with silver and gold on the ends. The overall dress was an excellent shade of light blue, which glowed along with the silver in the moonlight. Layers of inner filling were sewn inside so the dress has volume, but not too much that it would make a woman look like a blue pumpkin. Short, laced and frilled sleeves were perfectly lined up with the collar, which, if you removed the bottom of the dress, it would look like a gut-wrenching corset. In conclusion, it was amazing and the price for it seemed amazingly high, but the real question was why it was here. "America...what? I-I don't understand..."

Put it on and tell me when you're done!" the young boy skipped out of the room and disappeared. The girl really loved the style and was tempted, so she slipped it on. Of course it took a few tries she struggled to align the dress up to her waist perfectly, and to find a comfortable position for her to walk in. She turned her head to the large mirror and spun around, the dress spinning around with her harmoniously and she smiled, but then noticed the scar from that night she had with Antonio and sighed. Shrugging it off, she gave a signal for Alfred and he came running into the room, with a piece of cloth and asked for her to bend down to his height. She didn't know what was going on, but she can trust Alfred's word, right? He used the cloth as a blindfold and led her out the door.

He eventually let go of her hand and she had to navigate where to go herself, but Alfred helped a bit.

"Just keep walking..." he said, smiling. The girl reached her arms out and tried feeling whatever was around her, and suddenly hit a large structure.

"America? What is this? I...huh?" she felt the anonymous object and hugged it. Her hands were able to lock themselves around the object. "...H-hey. Is this the pole in the middle of the ship that no one even bothers naming or...what?" America yelled to take her 'blindfolds' off, and so she followed. Her eyes were still adjusting from being in the dark for so long and saw that she was on the opposite of the ship that had the wheel. She turned around ignoring the object she felt earlier and looked over the ledge where everyone was standing. They smiled as she asked what was going on, what day was it, if there was some special occasion, anything that could answer why she was dressed so fancy. The crew just looked up at the girl and smiled. She went and responded with her back turning theirs and about to think for herself while leaning on the wooden edge, but that stopped when her eyes caught attention to Arthur, finely dressed in a suit and top hat, looking at her in amazement. The two looked at each other and wondered what was going on, but the girl spoke enough of that and her captain walked toward her and bowed down like a gentleman. The girl felt herself heating up, the feeling of her heart skip a beat, and and embarrassment all mixed in together and took the form of some strange feeling building up in her gut. There it was, no more words again, just staring. It was all silent until a crew member pulled out a worn-out violin but seemed to be skilled enough to play a simple song. As Arthur reached out his hand to her, she looked behind her and saw the crowd, who was still smiling and basking in such beauty, both from such a romantic scene and the amazingly perfect weather outside.

As the crew member played a sweet, but at times there would be a screeching sound, the two started to dance, exchanging looks and soon started to whisper to each other.

"What... did you arrange this or...?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm not that romantic, but I really do wish that my bloody men would tell me what is going on once in a while..." Arthur grabbed her shoulders and peeked over her to see his crew's soft spot showing.

Multiples of them smirking and soon some even started dancing with each other and acting politely.

* * *

><p>Eventually a night of sweet serenity turned into laughter, celebration, and drinking. Nothing too rash to ever ruin a romantic evening, though. As everyone sang and danced with America and told stories, The girl sat on the upper deck looking around and enjoying herself as much as the men were having fun with themselves, dancing and yelling and laughing all at the same the time. Arthur sat across from her on the opposite end of the ship, resting his head on the knuckles of his hand. The two, no matter where their heads faced, would catch sight of each other whether in their peripheral vision or looking straight ahead. For some reason, the two would always look into each other's eyes as if by instinct.<p>

One way or another, some of their shipmates would go ahead and even ask for a dance from the girl, and to joke around, they would even ask for the captain, who would reply by turning his head and laughing.

The night eventually ended and soon the girl left herself outside, staring out into blank space.

Staring, leaning over the edge of the ship, and later thinking happily but her emotions slowly turned into depression from the same prediction once again. The Captain felt the need to be by her side as much as he could and so he appeared behind her, holding out his hand like before and asking for a dance, feeling the need to be sweet and kind tonight, and so she easily accepted with a dull smile on her face.

Dancing, dancing, twirling around, the feeling seemed so dark but they were together nonetheless before an interruption by the young girl stopping in place and looking down. She started with a sniffle, then soon sobbing, and later there were non-stop tears that her Captain just felt bad about, despite the fact he had no idea what was going through her mind. He hated when he wasn't able to do anything; he just wanted her to stop crying and feeling hurt. Her Captain took a step forward and lifted up her face with his index finger. The moon illuminated her teary face and she trembled in the chilly night air. One more shiver and he gave up and immediately kissed her on the lips, but only a short peck that lasted a few seconds. Her sobbing stopped and she tiptoed for another kiss, which this time was a full-on, heat-exchanging kiss that they put their arms around each other and not thinking, only acting on instinct. One more kiss and her leaving would only be more painful for him, so she stopped and quickly pulled away, putting her hand on his chest to keep him from following her lips. Catching her breath, she began to speak.

"Shit..." The Captain grasped her wrist and responded.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ahh...just, a few things. Nothing that matters, though. It's just that I'm worried, but it's nothing to think about..."

"Hmm? Worried?" he chuckled and was on the verge of laughing.

"Wh-what the...? Hey, aren't you worried, about anything? Someday you might die or everything would be taken away from you?" her captain looked her in the eye and stopped his laughing.

"Listen, there's a few things us common pirates like me care about. The overall is the thrill from the adventure and the faces on the people when they see our crazy antics. If we die, we would die laughing, and at least with pride because we know that we have already lived our lives to no limit and experienced a more exciting freedom than what commoners get." The girl looked up at the Captain with inspiration and thought. He continued, "If we lose something, then that would be a crew member or a precious treasure we've held on to for a long time..." the girl felt a horrible feeling in her gut and a shock go up her spine. "...In my case, I'd say that would be you."

Guilt sprung over her and she swallowed her words before she could say anything. There they were, she felt more tears coming out, and she pushed her captain away and headed for the storage room, where she locked herself in to prevent the captain to follow her. Silent cries and more more tears took place in the storage.

Then she remembered that she barely spoke to anyone on the other line.

"Y-you guys...?" she wiped her eyes on her dress. "A-Al? Kiku...? Anyone there?"

_"...Y-yeah..." Arthur picked up the microphone and stuttered. "We went to go get some food and got carried away but we're back and we..."_

"Good. I just don't like being alone."

_"I know how much you want to stay but you're coming back with us. You're leaving the day after tomorrow so be prepared."_

"A-Arthur. You still never told me what happens tomorrow."

_"You'll figure it out sooner or later...Go get some sleep, and we'll see you later."_

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

I FEEL LIKE MY WRITING STYLE CHANGED SO MUCH.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK SALT BRO.

Gott verdammt, SADNESS. SADNESS AND EMOTION WASHING OVER EVERY GIRL THAT IS READING THIS. Or maybe just me lol.

xD

Anyways, DEAR GOSH I'VE ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING TODAY.

And I still have homework due tomorrow. Shit.

Anyways, uhhhhhh

IDK IF I SHOULD PUT THE ENDING OR NOT YOU GUYS BECAUSE THEN THAT'S GONNA BE CHEESY.

So if you want me to put something in there, like a special little ending or how you want it to end blah-blah-blah...

Hey, this is your story, you guys. You want an ending your way, send me it by details or a whole chapter. 8D I'll be sure to credit your name in the chapter title.

Not really motivated enough anymore lmfao so give me an ending and we'll do this shit Burger King-Style!

((btw that means 'have it your way'))


End file.
